Letters to Heaven
by Hazel Wormwood
Summary: Written in a series of journal entries, Teddy Lupin writes to his parents about his life in and outside of Hogwarts to help cope with their loss
1. Entries 1-3

#1 20 November 2008  
Late Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm living with Grandma Andromeda and its mostly fun. I call her Grandma Andi because I can't always remember her full name. She told me that Harry Potter was my godfather. Can you believe it? Harry Potter! Grandma Andi's told me about how he fought off the most evil Dark wizard in the universe, and that you both died in the battle. I wish I could remember you guys, I try not to think about how much I miss you, because I always cry and it takes a while for Grandma Andi to calm me down. She came up with the idea to write you both a letter, telling you what I'm feeling, what's going on in my life. It seems to help and Grandma Andi and Uncle Harry tell me stories about what you were both like. I guess when I was born my hair color changed all the time and I can change my facial features too. Grandma Andi said that I'm a Metamorphagus or something like that, just like you Mum. Be writing to you both soon.

Love, your son,

Teddy

P.S. I'm 10 years old with blue hair

* * *

#2 18 March 2009  
Afternoon

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'll be turning eleven in a month and hopefully I'll get my Hogwarts letter too. Uncle Harry's told me about his adventures at Hogwarts and he told me he didn't go to Hogwarts his last year. He said that he went on an adventure all over England looking for something. He was a Gryffindor, just like you Dad. I hope I get to be a Gryffindor, it sounds like fun. I'll let you know when I get my letter and eventually what House I get sorted into.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

#3 12 April 2009  
Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

I turned eleven a few days ago and today I got accepted into Hogwarts! I can't wait until September to start my first year. Hopefully I'll make lots of friends. Grandma Andi and I went to the Weasleys for dinner today, Hugo taught me how to play Exploding Snap, which is quite fun. Did you guys ever play Exploding Snap? I've been having nightmares about werewolves lately. Dad, Hugo told me you were a werewolf. Is that true? Uncle Harry said it was true, but you were a nice werewolf. Perhaps if I dreamt of you as a nice werewolf Dad, then my nightmares will go away. Hoping to see you in my dreams Dad.

Love,

Teddy


	2. Entries 4-6

#4 2 May 2009  
Late Morning

Dear Mum and Dad,

Today was the day you both died. Me, Grandma Andi, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, the Weasleys and a bunch of people you knew came to visit your graves. I've put my previous letters here and I'll keep putting them here. I know you won't be able to read them, but I know that you're both looking down on me, smiling.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

#5 27 July 2009  
Late Afternoon

Dear Mum and Dad,

Today I went with Uncle Harry and the Weasleys to Diagon Alley to get our Hogwarts things, while Grandma Andi went to visit some friends in Bath. We met Hagrid at this place called the Leaky Cauldron. I was scared of him at first, but it turns out he's really cool. Did you know him? I bet you did. Albus and James were making fun of Hagrid behind his back, which wasn't very nice. So Lily and I told them so and James pushed me down. I don't like James very much. My hair turns bright red whenever I see him. Hugo Weasley and I have become good friends, same with Lily. Anyway, we went through a brick wall! Diagon Alley is so huge! I wish I had a few more eyes to see everything. My favorite shop by far was Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop next to the place where you get wands. Uncle Harry's mate, Ron, helps run the shop with his big brother George, so we each got to choose one item for free. I got a bag of Puking Pastilles, hoping I can trick James into eating one after he pushed me down back in the Leaky Cauldron. I got my wand: cherry, 12 ½ inches with a dragon heartstring core. Mr. Olivander said that he remembered when Mum got her wand. It took you 7 tries until you got your wand. Don't worry Mum, it took me 8 tries. I almost took out Rosie's eye out with the 6th one I tried. But she's okay now. Grandma Andi had everybody over at the house when we got all our stuff. Her friends were there too. Even though you aren't here, I'm never alone. Be writing again when I get to Hogwarts.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

#6 1 September 2009  
Morning

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm on the Hogwarts Express, sitting with Hugo and Lily. We're all hoping to get sorted into Gryffindor. Stu, the barn owl Uncle Harry got me for my 11th birthday, keeps rattling the luggage rack above my head. I hope my trunk or Stu doesn't fall on me. I'm still mad at James for pushing me in Diagon Alley. Albus apologized for talking bad about Hagrid, so he and I are friends again. Lately my hair has been an olive green color. Oh yeah, this kid named Scorpius made fun of me because I'm an orphan. I dislike him more than James, and I didn't think that was possible.

Love,

Teddy


	3. Entries 7-9

#7 1 September 2009  
Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got sorted into Gryffindor! I'm so excited! Hugo's a Gryffindor too, and so is Rosie. Albus got into Ravenclaw and James is a Slytherin. I sent a letter to Grandma Andi with Stu telling her about being sorted into Gryffindor. Lily's now a Hufflepuff, just like you Mum. First day of lessons are tomorrow, Charms and Transfiguration sound like the most fun. I'll let you know how they go.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

#8 2 September 2009  
Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

Just finished my first day of lessons, there's so much to tell you! Hugo and I got lost on our way to our Herbology lesson, couldn't figure out which greenhouse the first years were in. But thankfully Professor Longbottom gave us a warning, since it was the first day. There are so many interesting plants in the greenhouses! In Greenhouse 7, they have this plant that snaps at you when you try to touch it! The first years were in Greenhouse 2, which housed the boring plants that only shiver. After Herbology was Potions with the Slytherins. I've gotten over James pushing me down, but I still don't like him. My hair doesn't flair up as intensely as it used to when I saw James, but it still turns some shade of red. That Scorpius kid laughed at me when I dropped my flask of Pepper-Up Potion (which I worked really hard on) that I was supposed to turn into the professor. Luckily this other Gryffindor kid at my table grabbed and extra flask by accident and let me used his spare. His name is Bernie Makintyre. I could see us becoming friends soon. Then I went to Charms, which was exactly as I predicted it was going to be, fun! We got to make stuff float in the air using Wingardium Leviosa. I was partnered with Lily to work together to make a book float. We managed to get it a few inches off the desk. After Charms was our lunch break. I was eating with Hugo when I saw that kid from my Potions class eating by himself. I asked him if he wanted to eat with Hugo and I, and he said sure. Now Bernie, Hugo and I are all friends. Hugo was a little skeptical of Bernie at first, but it turns out that they both love the Chudley Cannons. I'm a fan of the Ballycastle Bats. After lunch was Transfiguration. I was the first (and one of the only) people in the class that was able to change their sewing needle into a matchstick. Albus had a bit of a hard time, but I helped him out. Professor McGonagall even awarded me 10 points for Gryffindor! Apparently it's really hard to impress Professor McGonagall, according to Mitzy Smythe, a Ravenclaw girl in my class. History of Magic has got to be the most boring class ever. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone take notes on giant wars. Defensive Magic (formally Defense Against the Dark Arts) is pretty fun, but we didn't get to try out any spells yet. Hugo and I are excited for our flying lesson next Tuesday. Maybe we'll even try out for the Quidditch team! But if first years can't try out, that's a shame. Have to go, I have a mountain of homework to tackle. Be writing soon.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

#9 9 September 2009  
Mid Afternoon

Dear Mum and Dad,

Just got back from my first flying lesson. Flying is a lot harder that I thought. Madam Hooch looks like an over-sized hawk with her yellow eyes staring at all the first years. The broom wouldn't come to my hand when I shouted "Up!", and it frustrated me to the point where Madam Hooch was getting annoyed. But thankfully it came to me and I was ready to fly. First we had to fly within the line Madam Hooch created from sticks and rocks back and forth until we got the hang of it. I was alright, but Lily did really well! She even did a loop-de-loop at the end! But Madam Hooch wasn't impressed; she took 5 points from Hufflepuff for showing off. I knew she would be a good flyer, Uncle Harry was an amazing Seeker for Gryffindor when he was at school and Aunt Ginny's a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Overall it wasn't too bad of a first lesson. Hope my flying improves within the next few weeks.

Love,

Teddy


	4. Entries 10-12

#10 24 September 2009  
Early Morning

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've gotten into the swing of things at Hogwarts. I'm at the top of the class in Transfiguration. Albus and that Mitzy Smythe girl are jealous of how well I'm doing. I'm so far ahead of everyone else that I'm doing some 2nd year Transfiguring! I'm able to change Stu into a water goblet while everyone else is still trying to change their wooden mice into real mice. My flying lessons have been getting better, but I don't think I'll be trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team anytime soon. Write to you and Grandma Andi both soon.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

#11 29 October 2009  
Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope you won't be mad at me, but I got detention. Remember my plan to trick James into eating a Puking Pastille over the summer? Well, it was working but blew up in my face. The Pastille was meant for James, but someone let it slip to James that I was going to trick him into eating it. So James told Filch, who told Professor McGonagall, who took 15 points away from Gryffindor and gave me a detention on Halloween. I can't imagine what I'll have to do as my punishment. Someday, I will get James (and whoever told James of my plan, my guess is Scorpius).

Hoping you aren't too mad,

Teddy

* * *

#12 31 October 2009  
Late Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

It's quarter to eleven, just getting back from my detention. I had to muck out the slime pits in the snufflapod plants for Professor Longbottom. It was pretty disgusting, but better off than copying lines or something worse. I received a rather nasty letter from Grandma Andi at breakfast. It wasn't a Howler, but it still wasn't enjoyable to read. She basically said that she was very disappointed for me having acted so foolishly. Professor McGonagall told me she was going to be writing to Grandma Andi. Still thankful it wasn't a Howler. Time for some much needed sleep, my Charms practical is tomorrow, wish me luck.

Love,

Teddy


	5. Entries 13-15

**I'm so sorry these entries took so long to add! I've recently started back up at school and it's consumed most of my time. Thank you for being so patient and I hope you enjoy! 3 Hazel**

#13 1 November 2009  
Afternoon

Dear Mum and Dad,

My Charms practical was a disaster. Since I came back from detention so late last night, I didn't have a chance to practice. I somehow managed to get my bag off the table with _Wingardium Leviosa,_ but failed at the Cheering Charm. Instead of making Lily more cheerful, my spell actually made her weep! And she didn't stop for ten minutes straight. I felt so embarrassed. Professor Flitwick looked really annoyed with me and took five points away from Gryffindor. That's not even the worst of it. Scorpius kept mocking me during class. I would have punched him in the face, but Hugo read my mind and stopped me before I could.

Teddy

* * *

#14 10 November 2009  
Evening

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've been trying really hard to ignore Scorpius' little digs at me, making fun of my hair color and what not (which keeps changing from purple to a weird mix of orange and purple). But I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Yesterday Lily and I were in the courtyard playing Exploding Snap when Scorpius walked by yelling at Lily saying, "Try not to whip that near his head, it'll get lost and explode!" My hair was a burnt orange at the time he said that. I haven't done or said anything to him (that I know of) that would make him hate me as much as he does. Maybe he likes Lily and is jealous of me?

Teddy

* * *

#15 15 November 2009  
Morning

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm getting better at the Cheering Charm. Instead of making Lily weep like last time, this time is looked more like happy tears. Still needs work though. She's been helping me study and practice every day since my disaster from the practical. Hugo keeps giving me strange looks whenever he sees Lily and I together, like he thinks we should be together or something. And apparently so does Rosie. The other day Lily and I came back from a practice session and we were talking and Rosie starts to giggle at us. I don't like Lily like that, at least I don't think I do, or if I'm supposed to.

Hoping for some advice,

Teddy


	6. Entries 16-18

#16 27 November 2009  
Late Afternoon

Dear Mum,

I learned something incredible today about my Metamorphmagus ability! I thought I could only change my hair color at will, but I can change my entire face! I first discovered I could do that yesterday. I was in History of Magic class working on a group project with Hugo, Bernie, Lily and Sam, my new Slytherin friend (can you believe it? But he's cool). I had dropped my portion of the project, which was a map of ancient England, and banged my head under the table to get it. When I got back up, everyone gasped and looked at me like I had arms growing out of my neck. I asked everyone what was wrong and Sam said, "Ted, look at your face, it looks like you got in a knife fight". Lily passed over her mirror and sure enough, I had huge, scarlet scars on my cheeks and my hair was a grisly blonde color. I nearly jumped out of my seat from seeing myself. How do I change my facial expression without injuring myself?

Teddy

* * *

#17 1 December 2009  
Afternoon

Dear Mum,

I changed my face again today, this time by sneezing. I really want to change my face just totally out of the blue without something extraordinary having to happen. Sorry about this letter being short, my spare time has been consumed by studying for exams.

Promise to write more next time,

Teddy

* * *

#18 9 December 2009  
Late Morning

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry Dad for not including you in my last two letters, I had some questions for Mum about being a Metamorphmagus. I should have let you know too. Sam and I have been hanging out a lot since we started working on that History of Magic project, which is finally done. I still have to study for my Potions written exam and brewing practical, Charms exam and work on my Herbology project, where I'm growing my own Snuflapod plant and keeping track of its progress. Sam's class is growing different plants than my class; his class is already on Mandrakes! Scorpius hasn't bothered me much in the past few weeks, but after I got out of my Herbology class, Sam and I were walking up toward the castle talking about the Ballycastle Bats (Sam's a fan too) and Scorpius was blocking the way up to the castle. He looked at me like I was a dog turd on his shoe and said to Sam, "Sam, since when did you start hanging out with orphans? Just give him a Knut and he'll leave you alone", then walked away. Instantly my hands became fists and my face turned into the one with the nasty scarlet scars with grisly blonde hair (which Sam calls my "thug look"). "I'm sorry about that. I didn't become friends with you because you're an orphan. You're my friend because you're cool and we have a lot in common. Try not to let Scorp get you down, alright?" Once he said the scars were gone and my hair turned back to spiky lime green. I knew there was something I liked about Sam. Got to be going, time to grab some lunch then report to Defensive Magic.

Teddy


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't written another chapter in a long time. I was caught up with school (which is thankfully over now) and I'm currently writing my Zelda fic, _The Adventures of Link and the Spirit Squad_. Which means that I am taking a little break from writing this story to write my Zelda fic. I'm sorry that Teddy's journey is temporarily on hold, but I do hope you check out my other works. And, as always, let me know what you think!

Happy reading!

-Hazel Wormwood


End file.
